This Time, Tomorrow
by chanachan
Summary: Obito's always late, but only he knows the reason why and always will.


**This Time, Tomorrow  
**By Anu-Chan 

_She isn't real; I can't make her real_ – Slipknot

Feeling the blood rush around his body was something Uchiha Obito disliked, but, at the same time, craved. Anxiety and exhilaration was the best mixture for him; he was an addict who overdosed on too many thoughts.

Was he really nervous about what he was going to do, or did he simply want to experience constant excitement? Even he was unsure, but kept both possibilities open, hoping not to find the answer, so that he could continue to endure the addictive feeling.

The weather made him want to turn around and go back home, no matter how much trouble he would get into. The heat crept all around him, forcing itself onto his body. The pressure was unbearable, yet, he still motivated himself to continue walking. He was ready for it.

"Oh, man," he complained, fanning himself with his sweaty hand. "Why did it have to be so _hot _today?"

Obito dragged his feet past a flower shop, not ignoring the urge to go in. "Good idea," he said to himself as he entered, feeling a slight cool breeze slap him across the face, pushing away some of the unwanted heat back outside. For a while, he stood at the entrance, enjoying the cheap thrill he got with his new found friend.

"Can I help you, mister?" A small, blonde girl appeared in front of him, grinning, with her hands behind her back. "Do you wanna buy a flower?"

He looked around, a drowsy expression depicted across his round face. "Uh… What kind of flowers do you have?"

The young girl laughed as she spread her arms out as far as they could go. "We have _all _sorts of flowers!" she exaggerated.

"Which one is the best one?"

"All of them are!" she giggled. Obito sighed, clearly showing his lack of interest in her childish games. "It depends who it's for," she said, walking to the middle of the shop, indicating him to follow her.

"Uh… Well…" the sweat that furiously trickled down his face due to the heat was now replaced by that created by nervousness. His body felt as if it wasabout to cry.

"Oh! Is it for your _girlfriend_?" she teased.

"No!" Obito snapped. "It's for my grandma! She's ill, so… I don't know what flower to give her."

"Hmm…" she placed a finger on her lip and pondered for a moment. "Why don't you give her one of each, then?"

"One is enough for me," he said, wiping his forehead with his arm. "Just tell me what flower you like, then."

The girl, who obviously did not care about the level of his perspiration and hygiene, stared at him. "But, I don't want a flower. What about your grandma?"

"It's not for you; it's for my grandma!" he retorted, growing impatient with her lack of understanding. "Just choose one for me and I'll take it."

She became quiet after his remark and simply looked around at the range of flowers, contemplating and deciding for him. "What about this one?" She ran over to where a bunch of yellow roses sat, peacefully and out of harm from the aggressive attacks of the heat. "Oh, they look pretty!"

"Ok, I'll take that one," he politely replied, feeling guilty for letting the humidity encourage him to snap at the little girl.

"Mother!" she called out on the top of her voice. "Someone wants to buy a flower! _Mother_!"

A young woman walked out of the back door, fanning herself with a small book. "I hope she hasn't been bothering you, dear," she began, placing the book onto the counter. "Sometimes she forgets to stop talking." Her daughter blushed and took a few steps away from him.

"Oh, no. She's been no trouble at all," Obito lied, forcing a smile.

"That's alright then. What would you like, dear?"

"He wants a yellow rose, Mother!" the girl said, carefully cutting one from the bottom of its stem. "This one looks so pretty."

The guilt gathered together again as Obito took the girl's innocence into consideration, but soon shrugged it off. "Is it alright if I used the bathroom, ma'am?"

"Of course, dear," she replied, pointing at a door to her right. "It's over there."

"Thanks." he hurriedly made his way in. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath as he reached for a tissue. "I'm so late!" He wiped the sweat from his armpits and forehead before washing his hands. "I was almost on time today, too…"

Obito put the dirty tissue into his pocket and walked back into the shop. After paying the lady, he stood under the inexpensive air conditioner for a little while longer.

"I bet it's not as hot in here as it is out there," the woman said as she continued to fan her self with the book.

Obito smiled as he walked out of the shop with the rose carefully placed in his hand. "You have no idea, ma'am."

* * *

Obito was late, and he was well aware of it. The commotion in his stomach had not calmed down, but the heat had lowered his motivation of trying to make it on time.

"It's not as if we're going on an important mission, today… We'll probably have to do hard work for some old people, or something," he said to himself, guaranteeing a reason to continue at his gradual pace.

As soon as he made it to the field, he was able to see three familiar figures in the distance. The tallest one was leaning against a tree, playing with something in his hand, another sat on a boulder whereas the last one stood firmly in between them.

"Shit! I'm _so _late!" An hour had passed, and even though Obito was well aware of that and had begun to worry again, his pace refused to change.

As soon as he came closer, he was finally able to make out their voices. "I don't think he's coming today."

"He doesn't have any idea how much of a liability he is," his other team mate started, a voice that Obito could recognise even from a mile away, no matter how faint it seemed.

"Kakashi, you don't need to be that harsh; he's your team mate, you should at least try to be civil."

"But he's _always _late. Doesn't he realise that a true ninja is efficient and punctual? He can't even make it here on time." Kakashi turned to Rin this time. "Don't you ever get annoyed when he's late? You always stick up for him."

"I guess I'm just used to it. It's too hot to argue, Kakashi. Please calm down." She got up and began to walk around, trying to take her mind of the heat. "I wish he would hurry up for once, though."

Obito's lip twitched; he didn't like thinking about how he had to make Rin endure his lack of responsibility. He had the urge to turn around and go back home- he didn't care if he would get in trouble. Everything seemed better when he had planned it out in his head; he was too nervous to go through with it.

But, before he could turn around, it was too late. "Obito!" Kakashi had called out his name in a not-so pleasant manner. "You're late, Obito!"

"Damn you, Kakashi," he whispered as he walked towards his team.

"Well?"

Obito blinked. "Huh?" he asked in a clumsy manner.

"You're late again. We've been waiting for you for a long time. What's your excuse this time, Obito!"

"There's no excuse! I saw a black cat on the way, so I waited for a while. Then a little girl was lost, so I had to find her family…"

"You _liar_!" Kakashi exclaimed. "You don't even _try _to behave like a real ninja!"

"Calm down, Kakashi," he said, raising his hands, using them a shield in case he tried to pounce on him. "I'm sorry I was late, but it was this black cat…"

"What's that?" Rin asked, pointing at the flower in between Obito's fingers.

"Oh…" His eyes focused on the yellow rose that was now damaged; the stem was folded in many places and some of the petals were crushed.

"Is it for me?" Rin taunted, giggling.

"No! I found it on the floor. I got curious and picked it up." Obito quickly tossed it onto the ground and shrugged. "I guess I forgot to throw it away."

Kakashi, however, continued to glare at Obito. "You _never _have a real reason for why you're late. Be on time next time, and don't use one of those pathetic lies to try to get away with it. If you're a real ninja, then try proving it for once."

"Yeah," he replied. "No reason…" His dark eyes avoided Rin's; he couldn't look directly at her. At least, not for the moment.

_'I'll just to it tomorrow,' _he thought.

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, realising that he had bit his own tongue. "I do have a reason for being late! It was that black cat and that little girl!"

"Ok, ok! Just calm down, you three. I'll cut down to a few missions and then you guys can go home, alright? I think the heat's just getting to us."

But Obito didn't listen to what his sensei had to say. Instead, he kicked the rose to one side and smiled.

_'Don't worry, Obito; you've got all the time in the world to tell her.'_

* * *

Note: Formatting on this place is horrible. It keeps on joining my words together and replacing my words. Obito isn't wearing his goggles due to the heat, not because I forgot to give them to him. Uh... Yeah... :D 


End file.
